


Mermories of What is Yet to Come

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusion, Episode Related, Minor Angst, Post-Episode AU: e033 Casette, Teenage Cecil, The Last Characters Are Only Mentioned, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecil watches his life flash before his eyes, he wonders if the future that flashed before his eyes is certainty, and he wonders if its possible to change he future, or if he is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermories of What is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am kinda new to the WTNV Fandom, and have decided to try and write this fic that's been with me since I first listened to episode 33, its about unreliable narration... Sorry if its bad, and I hope that you enjoy this.

Was this his life flashing before his eyes? Was this what his life would amount to? It didn’t seem that bad, not really. Working at Night Vale Community Radio. It’s what he had wanted, wasn’t it? What his life goal was? What had been prophesied all those years ago?

And all those people that he had met, had grown to love, to fall in love with, and hate... He knew everything about them, and they were yet to know of him. And wasn’t that how life worked, he couldn’t help but think. How the balance of the world was? For every person that you loved, there had to be one that you didn’t? And all those people that he had had an impact on, and those that had had an impact on him. There were so many, he didn’t know that someone like him could have an impact like that.

He allowed for his eyes to flutter, the darkness at the edge of his eyes slowly starting to consume him. He allowed their faces to fill his mind once more, and he allowed himself to remember memories that had never happened:

Memories of Dana, the intern turned Mayor (and if Cecil was going to be wholly honest with himself, and that was how he wanted to be, honest, his favourite. Both Intern, and Mayor), who was yet to be both. Of how she had been trapped in The Dog Park, the Desert Otherworld… But yet that hadn’t yet happened. If time were linear, that was to happen. Wasn’t it? That was to happen when he was host of Night Vale Community Radio. But he was not yet that (and maybe he might never be the host). He was still just a mere intern, what so many were destined to be…and what so many were destined to not be.

Dana faded from his mind, just like she would when she when she was trapped in the Otherworld and was replaced by Carlos. Perfectly imperfect Carlos with his perfect hair (that had, and would be one day cut by Telly the barber). Of how, that one day, maybe one day, that he would fall in love with this scientist. He allowed himself to smile at the memories that had yet to happen of all the times that they would spend together, of all that they would do together, of all that would happen. He wished that all that he saw happened would in fact happen to him, but this was Night Vale that he lived in, and there was nothing that was certain. Nothing in life was certain, there was nothing that was certain in this universe, for nothing really was real, was it? And if nothing was real, could it really be certain?

Carlos (sweet, sweet, sweet Carlos) disappeared from his mind again, but this time his memories of what was yet to come where a mixture of everything blurring into one: Steve Carlsberg, and Kevin; Khoshekh and that strange, strange beagle; and of all the events that where to transpire that no one else yet knew off, but him. Maybe someone did know of these events, maybe someone out there in the world, someone knew of these events. Maybe it was them who was letting him know of this, letting him know of these events that would come. Maybe this was his destiny.

Maybe this was what he was supposed to do, change these events from happening. Maybe he was supposed to stop all these events from occurring.

He could change everything: he could stop Dana from being trapped, from entering The Dog Park; he could fall in love with Carlos sooner, admit his feelings sooner; he could forget that bitter rival with Steve…

But possibly, changing all that could make things worse: maybe stopping Dana from entering The Dog Park may only cause a worse fate for her; maybe admitting his feelings for Carlos would only lead to rejection, and a lost love; and honestly, would anything but a bitter rivalry between him and Steve be possible?

Or maybe, more morbidly one may suppose, maybe he was supposed to allow these events to happen, but the universe with its uncertain certainty had stopped him from ever experiencing these moments, but had allowed him to see them. To show him what he would be missing, but also allowing him to experience all those years in mere moments.

As he finally came out of the memories, lying on the floor, he allowed his eyes to fully close and for the darkness, its uncomfortable embrace finally enveloping him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit open, and I have left it up to personal preference whether Cecil is dead, or if he has simply forgotten about all of this. There were lots of thing in ep 33 that lead to me believing that Cecil is in fact dead, or dying and everything that happens is just him seeing what could transpire (yes, I know there are things that contradict this, but its just a little headcanon that I have). I hope you've enjoyed my first fic, and thanks so much for reading it. I own nothing.


End file.
